Fever
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: Edrear falls ill and is cared for by his friends


Hi everyone Please enjoy. And Please R and R

* * *

A knife danced expertly between calloused fingers. Edrear ,sat back leaning on one of the stone pillars. Edaniel sat next to him flipping through some magazine. The bright colors were strange. Pictures of young women at beaches and in glittering ball gowns covered the reflective pages. Edrear saw one women who wore a dress that looked as if were made of soft lavender feathers. The click of footsteps brought both guildsmen's attention to the door . A few moments later Dinah stood in the intricate doorway. A smile graced her lips and her eyes bright with an eagerness to work.

" Hey guys , How are you?"she beamed. Edaniel trotted up to the human and chattered about some show on television called Jersey Shore and how oreos had caused so much trouble between characters. Rising up to greet the young women Edrear felt all the blood of his body rush to his head. A wave of dizziness hit him. Grabbing the pillar he was leaning against Edrear steadied himself.

" Hey bro , we have to get going?" Smiling Edrear followed his brother who lead them down the many passage ways . The heavy frames entrapping the images of the residence. Edaniel lead on , turning down a long corridor. Wide enough for five people to walk abreast. Edrear followed the group , his back aching and his body felt as through a fire burned with in him, heating his skin. The guildsmen and their human stopped in front of a window . But upon closer observation it was the most realistic looking painting any of them had seen. An extravagant castle stood with a little town in its shadow but a little in the background was a lush green field that danced in the wind. The scene was peaceful to say the least and all the companions appeared relieved to have such an easy looking case. The moment Dinah's delicate fingers touched the plaque underneath the frame, the company was swallowed by darkness.

The four friends wondered down the dusty town street. The shop windows brimmed with produce. Dinah stopped at a shop window that had lavish dresses . The skirts heavy and beautifully decorated. A thin faced women smiled at her through the glass as she fixed the bodice of a light green dress. The fox faced lady signaled for her to come inside.

Once inside Dinah was over thrown with the ladies attempts to make a sale as the men of the group wondered around the store lost in the glamour of ladies wear. Edaniel soon found some ribbon which he had entangled himself in. Dinah had noticed however that Edrear was not his usual self. " Ah madam you look lovely, in such a wondrous color." Dinah had to agree , the dark purple satin was a most beautiful color and the dress fit like a dream .

" thank you , but is everything alright." She asked . As the seamstress all of a sudden seemed worried. " Oh it's just when darkness comes as does the wolves from the castle " . her pointed face cast fallen.

The silks , wools , cotton and lace crawled up the wall. Edrear stood tall against a mass of shelves . Every so often the shop girl would pass him , blushing wildly hoping her passes would be noticed by the handsome stranger. Edrear smiled at the women as it was the polite thing to do. All the while Edrear felt freezing in the warm shop. Determined not to convey anything amiss, Edrear perused the women's wares. Edaniel watched his brother sensing something was wrong. As Edaniel watched Edrear he winced , his eyes shut as if trying to block out a nasty thought or hideous image.

Dinah twirled at the mirror, viewing herself within its reflection. The purple gown hugged the right places showing her figure. The bodice laced over to one side , held by a dainty sliver clasp. Turning to Edrear so that the skirt flowed with her. She noticed that he shook , only a slight shake but noticeable to her. Walking forward, Dinah placed a gentle hand on the guards shoulder. Heat radiated though his amour. Turning to the young women Dinah felt her heart leave her chest. A thin film of sweat feathered his forehead . His eyes were unfocused and worn , trying to concentrate on Dinah's face . Before she could react he fell to the floor in a sickly thump.

Dinah placed a damp cloth on Edrear's forehead. Edaniel had mange to find a spell to release Edrear's exoskeleton leaving only a bear, very human looking chest . Edrear whimpered as Dinah patted his body with the cloth to try and cool the fever taking hold of her friend. Deciding it too dangerous to continue Edaniel had let them leave the dream to care for Edrear. Both human and guildsmen had struggled to carry their sickly colleague to his room, where he had only gotten worse.

Edrear now tossed and turned. Shaking when the fever chills held him. He mumbled words, that no one could understand as the fever destroyed his hold on the world around him. Labored breaths mixed with his groans. " Here " Edaniel entered placing a tray with a jug of water and a matching cup on the bedside table. " Help me lift him" Dinah instructed . Doing as he was told Edaniel lifted his brother so the human women could pour the cool liquid down Edrear's throat. He watched as she raised the glass to the guildsmen's lips cooing softly. In a small effort to comfort the ailing man.

Dinah had to leave as the orange rays of sunlight appeared from the trees. " Just keep his fever down the best you can, I'll come back tonight and bring some food and medicine. " Edaniel waved goodbye to the small girl who walked home by herself. Edaniel never wished to tell Dinah but he and his brother had taken the death of Vincent quiet hard. Edrear most of all. Returning his attention on his brother , her watched as his sibling trembled . " It's my fault" panted Edrear .The blonde man simply placed the cloth on his patients brow. The fever continued to cultivate as Edrear fell further into delirium. There was many a time throughout the day when Edaniel had to pounce on his brother as he tossed and screamed. Edaniel sat next to the bedside at one moment and the next he found himself trying to calm his little brother. " Please master Vincent , I'm sorry !" begged Edrear tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. His screams echoed off the walls of dead stone. " please master Vincent!" , " No Miss Dinah , Please!" , " Brother ", " I didn't mean to " , " No No No" . . Edaniel sat letting all the words fall into his ever open ear. Maybe if Dinah knew that they at least could feel some emotion she would not have said such harsh things to Edrear in the dream world . Edainel sat and watched.

When Dinah returned to the Sunken Mausoleum, she was greeted with a horrifying sight. Edaniel was on top of Edrear , struggled with the hysterical warrior. His raw screams cut through the air. Crossing the room with break neck speed Dinah held onto one of his flailing arms , whispering soothing words. " It's all right Edrear , It's all right" . Edrear stared at Dinah .Tears washed down his face mixing with humid sweat. Eyes clouded and delirious. " I'm sorry , sorry" he whispered. His voice fading in and out as he drifted off to sleep.

Once Edrear had stopped flailing around . Both workers sat. " I brought medicine" Dinah said hopefully. Administering the liquid she poured it down his throat. He coughed as the medicine went next hours were hard. Dinah watched Edrear grow worse as Edaniel slept. Dinah grew fearful of heatstroke . He couldn't keep up the fight much longer.

The day went on in the same fashion . Dinah and Edaniel tended to the sick the best they could. The limit in medicine was little help to them. Both hoped his fever would break into sweats. By the third night Dinah once again laid a damp cloth , taking in his features she noticed his skin glistening . " Edaniel , his fevers broken into sweats.

A mush of potato and beans filled Edrear's soap bowl . He scooped the morsel into his mouth. Pausing at his brother who sat beside him chewing on something called gum. " I'm fine brother , I'm well enough to return to work" Edrear said. Edaniel stared blowing a pink bubble. Sick of being treated like a child he spun himself to the side of the bed , feeling slightly dizzy.

" Edrear , what are you doing?" . Dinah rushed towards the weaken guildsmen. " I am fine , Miss Dinah" Edrear claimed. Dinah helped him back into bed. This argument continued until Dinah forced him to sallow more soup.

* * *

Please R and R


End file.
